FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions about the comic strip , originally titled Heavenly Nostrils. Text descriptions Descriptions of each day's comic are being added so that readers who are visually impared can still enjoy the storyline. When adding the descriptions, include details about what appears in the background, what the characters are wearing, etc. In order to see the comic, use the links provided to the original website. See Links to GoComics.com below. Please do not upload the comic strips here. Repeats Q: Why are the comics being identified they are a repeat or were used as a repeat? A: In some cases, a comic that was originally published in black and white was reprinted in color. The new color version serves as a sampler for the full color comics that appear in the first book, Phoebe and Her Unicorn: A Heavenly Nostrils Chronicle. These are noted as being a "larger color version" for the daily comics or a "larger version" for the Sunday comics that are already in color. Others, including the ones that are marked on the comic itself as being a repeat, indicate a period during the year where Dana Simpson was working on something "Nostril related", which was either getting the first or second books ready and/or working towards having the comic strip published in newspapers across the United States. Archives Any comic published online through GoComics.com prior to the national newspaper launch on March 30, 2015 is marked as an archive because the information in them may be modified, updated or directly re-used in the new comic strips. There may also be instances where an old comic strip appears to have been contradicted by a new one. However, this is not the case. Dana has stated that all of the online comics and the books containing them are canon."The grand canon", Dana Simpson's blog, June 25, 2015 In these situations, any discrepancies are simply a different way of telling the same part of the story. Two templates are available to show these changes: Verbatim and Adapt. The first shows that the comic as originally published was used again without change after the newspaper launch. The second shows that the original comic was changed in some manner when it was used again. Updated comics Many of the comics from the pre-newspaper launch form the basis for the new storylines. As noted above, they can be a straight reprint or can be changed with new artwork or new dialogue, punchlines, etc. Notes about the differences between the original comic and the updated version are welcome. Clothing As the comics progress throughout the year, readers will notice that Phoebe's clothes and hairstyle change. In winter months, she wears winter clothes and Marigold dons a scarf and leg warmers. This was pointed out in the September 30, 2013 comic where a girl does not recognize Phoebe because she changed her hair and Phoebe responds that it's a new day and she's not a cartoon character. The above is an example of Lampshading, but all other instances are a deliberate artistic method by Dana. ((Statement by Dana about why she does this will be added later once it can be tracked down.)) A drawing showing ten outfits and three hairstyles can be seen on Dana Simpson's deviantArt page. Links to GoComics.com Links to the individual pages on the GoComics.com website are automatically created based on the page name. As such, the pages must follow the format of , with the "YYYY-MM-DD" being the date of the Sunday for that week. Due to the difference between the clock on Wikia's servers and your local time, a link may occasionally take you to the wrong page (usually the next day's comic). This may typically only be an issue around midnight Pacific Time and will correct itself. References Category:Help